Fabricating semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer using a number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. For example lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that involves transferring a pattern from a reticle to a resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing, etch, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Lithography is typically one of the most important processes in integrated circuit manufacturing since this is the process in which features are patterned on the wafer. The pattern printed in a resist by lithography is then utilized as a masking layer to transfer the pattern to additional layers on the wafer in subsequent processing steps. Therefore, the pattern that is formed on the wafer during lithography directly affects the features of the integrated circuits that are formed on the wafer. Consequently, defects that are formed on the wafer during lithography may be particularly problematic for the integrated circuit manufacturing process. One of the many ways in which defects may be formed on the patterned wafer during lithography is by transfer of defects that are present on the reticle to the wafer. Therefore, detection and correction of defects on the reticle such as unwanted particulate or other matter are performed rather stringently to prevent as many defects on the reticle from being transferred to the wafer during lithography.
Accordingly, improved mechanisms for correcting problems or variations on the reticle are needed.